Generally speaking, contemporary mobile devices such as portable data terminals (PDTs), smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet style computers operate on electrical power provided by batteries. Various electrical (and other physical) parameters relate to conditions of the batteries. The batteries discharge as current is drawn from them by the mobile devices they energize. The power drawn from the batteries is replenished as the batteries charge.
As the batteries discharge and charge, the parameters change in real time. Some of the parameters also change over longer periods, relative to the real time changes. Further, aging and wear cause long-term battery condition changes, which relate to changes in electrical, electrochemical, and physical characteristics of components of the battery.
The condition of a battery has significant effects on its performance and reliability, and that of a mobile device it energizes. Mobile devices may thus monitor the battery condition related parameters. Some modern mobile devices comprise an integrated circuit (IC) component operable for monitoring the battery condition related parameters. The battery condition related monitoring operations of the IC component comprise sensing the parameters in real time, tracking the changes in the parameters both in real time and over longer terms, and reporting condition related indications based on the tracked parameters. The battery parameter monitoring IC component is referred to herein as a “gas gauge chip” or “gas gauge” (e.g., analogizing, in an imaginative sense, vehicular fuel gauges).
For example, the gas gauge chips may be operable for real time sensing of the battery voltage and temperature parameters and reporting a corresponding ‘voltage level’ indication in Millivolt (mV) units and a corresponding ‘temperature’ indication in degrees Celsius (° C.). The gas gauge may also be operable for tracking the sensed parameters as they change over a time period and, based on characteristics of the battery with which it is programmed, for reporting a related performance indication. For example, the gas gauge may be operable for computing and reporting a ‘remaining battery capacity’ in Milliamp Hour (mAh) units and a ‘remaining run-time’ (e.g., for full operability of the mobile device it energizes) in minutes (min.) or other time units.
At any given time, a ‘state’ of the battery reflects a totality of its various electrochemical, electrical, and physical characteristics. By sensing parameters relating to some of the characteristics, the gas gauge is operable for monitoring the battery states over time. Moreover, the gas gauge chip may be designed, programmed, or configured to compute an algorithm, with which it is operable for tracking age related changes to the battery capacity and other capabilities. In the computations for tracking aging, the gas gauge is operable for distinguishing between various battery states, each corresponding to a particular mode of battery operation.
For example, during a mode of operation in which the battery is being charged electric current flows generally into the battery from an energy source and the battery assumes a state corresponding to a ‘charge’ mode. During an operating mode in which the battery is being discharged, electric current is generally drawn from the battery by the operating components of the mobile device it energizes. The state of the battery at various points in the ‘discharge’ mode differs from its state at various points while in its charge mode. Distinguishing between the battery states corresponding to the charge mode and the discharge mode is significant in the monitoring of the battery states and their tracking over time.
Distinguishing a relaxation state of the battery among its operating modes is also significant in the gas gauge battery state monitoring and tracking computations. The ‘relax’ state corresponds to a mode of its operation in which no current, zero (0) mA, flows from or to the battery. The relaxation state of the battery is typically associated with a suspension of operations by the mobile device it energizes, also referred to as a ‘suspend’ of the device. However, operations of the mobile device include use cases wherein the device is not allowed to suspend.
For example, suspending the mobile device may be deterred or inhibited during selected operations that sustain wireless communication. The sustained wireless operations use active radio components of the mobile device. The active radio components remain energized and thus, continue to draw power from the battery. While retaining active radio functionality, the suspension of the mobile device is prevented and the battery cannot enter a relaxation mode.
Preventing the battery from relaxing persistently, continuously, frequently, or repeatedly degrades the accurate tracking of the aging of the battery. Degraded age-tracking accuracy decreases reliability of the battery and the mobile device, because it disrupts a ‘self-determination’ awareness of an approaching end of the useful battery lifetime. At the end of its useful life, the battery lacks a remaining capacity sufficient to sustain full operability of the mobile device it energizes.
The self-determination by the battery package of aging and impending end of useful life can otherwise provide an indication internal to the mobile device. The ‘inside the device’ indication allows users or maintenance technicians to plan and intervene with timely battery replacement. But without the ‘inside the device’ indication that its battery is worn out provided by accurate age and wear tracking, the mobile device may fail unexpectedly. Unexpected failure of the device degrades and/or interrupts its operations suddenly and without warning, with concomitant loss or compromise of data, communication, and related mission failure.
Issues or approaches discussed above within this background section may, but not necessarily have been observed or pursued previously. Unless otherwise indicated to the contrary, it is not to be assumed that anything in this section corresponds to any alleged prior art merely by inclusion in this section.